This invention relates generally to greeting cards and, more particularly, to a free-standing message display including balloons and/or other decorative appendages and a kit for the assembly thereof.
The use of preprinted greeting cards has become widespread. As a matter of fact, it has become so common that very often times the recipient of a greeting card pays only casual attention to it, and the card is usually promptly discarded.
Recently, the sale of helium-filled balloon bouquets have become very common for the purpose of conveying messages of good cheer. Unfortunately, helium-filled balloons tend to deflate after six to eight hours, and therefore may be ineffective mechanisms for the transmission of long term messages.